1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure incorporating a drive bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
The trend toward miniaturization in the computer industry requires fully exploiting the internal space of a computer. This requires components in the computer to be compactly arranged in a confined space inside the computer enclosure. Typically, components such as data storage devices are attached to the computer enclosure with screws. During attachment, each component must be supported by hand. This process is complicated and time-consuming. Furthermore, this type of mounting technique dose not usually allow for installation or replacement of serviceable components located below the data storage device. Thus new technique are being developed in an endeavor to simplify the installation process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,876 B1 discloses a drive bracket pivotably attached to a computer enclosure. The computer enclosure includes a housing and a drive bracket. The housing has a pair of opposite side panels. Each side panel defines a guiding slot and a retaining recess. The drive bracket has a base from which a pair of side walls extends. Each side wall has an external guiding pivot rotatably received in a corresponding guiding slot, to allow the drive bracket to rotate with respect to the housing between a first position and a second position. In the first position, ample access to an interior space of the housing is available. In the second position, the drive bracket is fully and securely installed within the housing. However, the drive bracket can be retained only at the first and second positions.
Therefore, there is a need for a computer enclosure with a pivotable drive bracket which can be retained at any position desired.